lps random
by Sexy pet777
Summary: bring along your family and friends. Enjoy this story of hilarious random stories. Enjoy the warmth, the family, the friends, the man boobs. Enjoyit all as you read. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Edge of glory!

Logan, the fat hairy guy that kidnaped Raja and Carrrie once, was in the shower, singing his favorite song.

(Song starts)

Logan

I'm on the eeeeeeedge

Of gloryyyyyyy

And I'm hanging on a momment of truth

I'm. on the eeeeeeeedge

Of gloryyyyyyy

And I'm hanging on a momment of truth

I'm on the edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

THE ED...

(Song ends)

Carrie, the skunk/mongooose, Yanked the shower curtans back. Logan covered himself a litle with it. Carrie glared at him. "Really?" She asked. "Get out of our shower, freak boobs!" "Stop talking about my boobs!" Logan snapped. "They're beautiful! So leave me alone." Carrie rolled her eyes and closed the curtain.

Sunil

Vinnie crawled towards the bed that Sunil slept in. He poked his Back. "Sunil." He whispered. No response. He began to poke him ccontinuously. "Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil. Sunil."

"WHAT?!" Sunil screamed in anger as he shot up and glared at Vinnie. Vinnie just stared at him. He suddenly poked his face and smiled. "Hi." Sunil twitched in anger. "Mommy help me!" Vinnie screamed as Sunil chased after him with a hammer in his paws.

Dance

It was a dark room. No lights, no nothing. Suddenly, colorful lazers zoomed all over the place. A huge white light came on. Zoe and Minka were wearing part dresses, make up, and jewelry.

(Song starts)

Zoe

call the doctor call c-call the doctor

That boy is a mother **** monster

Minka

call the doctor call c-call the doctor

That boy is a mother **** monster

(Pause)

Vinnie suddenly got on the dance floor. He was wearing his "Special" White dance suit. He began to tap dance.

Vinnie

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Yeah!

(Song ends)

Zoe knocks him in the back of the head, knocking him out. She stared in shock. She stared at Minka, who stared at her.

"HE'S SOOOOOO HEAVY!" Zoe screamed as she carried vinnie. "Come on!" Minka cheered. She helped zoe put Vinnie in a closet and they locked it. "Phew." Minka said. "I'm glad that's over." Zoe nodded and the two female pets walked away.

"Wha?" Vinnie said, waking up. "W-where am I?! Sunil! Pepper! Minka! Zoe! Russell! My beautiful baby- I- I mean Penny Ling! Help me! }'m stuck and I don't know where I am! I'm in a super sexy suit, but I'm stuck! Help me! Oh well. I'll just sing.

(Song starts)

Oh, Sunil

You're such a jerk

You act like a butt

Makes me hurt

Oh, Pepper

Your jokes really suck

You smell like crap

And that's why you stunk

oh, Minka

You're so annoying

Your hair makes no sense

When you walk on by, you leave everything a mess

Oh, Russell

Your quills are soooo sharp

They stab through my brain

You drive me insane

BUT ZOE!

YOU'RE THE WORSE! YOU SUCK LIKE BUTT

YOU'RE SUCH A MUTT

WHEN YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM IT SMELLS LIKE AN OLD LADY!

YOU'RE SO MEAN AND UGLY AND STUPID AND...

(Song ends)

Vinnie fell out of the closet. He smiled. "Finally." He said. His smile disappered as he looked up. All the pets stared at him in disbelief and anger. Vinnie whimpered. Zoe got a baseball bat and wacked him in the face as all the other pets began to beat him up. "MOMMY!" Vinnie screamed as fists began punching his face over and over again.

I'm so sexy

"Hey aunt Zoe." Raja said. "What is your talent?" "Being Sexy." "..."

* * *

Sorry, it was short. I didn't feel like writing so much. I hope I got some giggles out of ya! :D

Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me which one was youe favorite. bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

Vinnie strutted to the pet shop in a very sexy way. He was dressed in a suit and and he wore his red and gray hat which he thought made him look sexy, but actually, it made him look like an idiot. He smiled and walked up to Penny Ling's door. 'Today is the day.' He thought to himself, pulling out a ring. 'Today is the day I purpose to my beautiful Penny bear.'

"Ok!" He said to himself. "Here I go!" "Oh Russell!" Penny sighed. Vinnie stopped and put his ear near the door. Russell and Penny were giggling. "Oh Penny!" Russell said. Vinnie gasped. Were they... oh god... they couldn't be... They were doing it!

Vinnie felt his green face turn red with anger. Out of all the things that could make him angry, this is one of the most things that could make him crazy furious. Vinnie breathed hard with anger and began to scream with rage. He punched down the door and pounced on Russell. "STAY AWAY FROM MY PENNY BEAR!" He screamed, ripping out alot of his quills. Russell screamed with fear. Penny gasped as Vinnie tried to stab him with them. "Vinnie!" She shouted. "What are you doing?!" Vinnie looked at her. "You guys were doing it!" "No we weren't, he was tickling me." Vinnie blinked, his face slowly turning green again. "... Oh... Uh... sorry Russell." He genly put the quills on his face and walked over to Penny.

"So uh... Penny... i have a question to ask you." Vinnie got down on one knee and held out a ring. Penny gasped. Vinnie smiled. "Penny Ling... would you make me the most happiest gecko... chamillion... lizard thingy in the world and be Mrs. Penny Terrio?" Penny smiled. She had tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes... yes yes yes yes Vinnie! Yes!" She grabbed him and kissed his lips. Vinnie grinned as Penny lifted him off his feet and walked out the door. Russell blinked. "I'm still hurt here!" He shouted. "Oh yeah." Vinnie said as he walked back in the room and picked up Russell and placed him in a car and walked off with Penny.

Russell looked out the window. "Jerk!" He shouted. "You owe me $5 hair gel! Makes my fur sexy." Russell petted his fur gently.

I hate you

Zoe walked up to Vinnie. "Hey Vinnie." She said. Vinnie smiled. "Hey Zoe." "Guess what." Zoe said. "What?" "I Hate you." "Wait what?" Zoe then pushed the dancing gecko off a counter top.

I want a pony

Penny walked up to Russell, slightly playing with her fingers. "Um... Russell." "Yeah?" Penny blushed. "Um... I want to tell you that I... I.. I... I want a pony!" Russell stared at her. He put his book down. "Penny, there is no such thing as..." He stopped as he saw her, her purple eyes beginning to fill with tears. Russell blinked for a minute. He sighed. "Ok." He said. "I'll go get you a pony."

An hour later. "Pennny!" Russell called out. "I got you a pony." Penny squealed and walked over to him. "Meet Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie pie hopped up and down all excitedly. She grinned. "OOoooohhhhhhh" She said excitely as she looked at Penny. "Pretty pretty pand..." Suddenly, Minka punched Pinkie Pie in the face. the monkey snarled. "She stole my personality!" She said. Pinkie pie snarled. "No! You stole mine!" Russell ran towards the camera."Ok. things are not gonna be pretty. Good bye." He then turned it of and everything went black.

caught in the act

Sunil and Pepper Made out in the fire hydrant, so they could have some held Pepper up as she held onto him, both of them still deeply kissing each other. They finally broke the tongue filled kiss after 10 minutes. They both smiled at each other. They're fur was a mess and Sunil's lips were covered in lipstick, which was clearly kisses from Pepper. They both blushed. Sunil gently held Pepper and kissed her cheek. "Did you enjoy that my beautiful, lovely, rose?" Pepper smiled and nodded. "I Enjoyed every bit of it bab..." Suddenly, there was a white flash.

Sunil and Pepper looked to see Vinnie, holding a camera taking pictures. Sunil and Pepper blushed. Vinnie smirked. "I'm gonna show this to you guys on the day of your wedding." He said.

french narrator: the wedding

Sunil and Pepper kissed and everyone cheered and clapped. Vinnie walked up to them. "Hey mr and mrs Nevla." He said. He showed them a picture of when they 'Did it'. Sunil and Pepper blushed. "Remember this?"

* * *

Sorry it's short. It's 9:28 pm and it's thursday and I'm tired and tomorrow is gonna be my 13th birthday! :D I wanna feel good on my birthday! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me which one was your favorite. bye... for now... :D


End file.
